


Váratlan kapcsolatok

by WiebkeFox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiebkeFox/pseuds/WiebkeFox
Summary: Az utolsó jedik eseménye után játszódik. Reyt elfogja az Első Rend, Hux tábornok fel akarja használni a lányt Kylo Ren ellen.Huxnak különleges beszélgetőpartnere akad....





	Váratlan kapcsolatok

**Author's Note:**

> Az első ficem, amit publikálok, gingerpilot (Poe és Hux), mellékszálban reylo (Rey és Kylo Ren), utóbbinál lesz majd figyelmeztetés, felnőtt tartalom miatt.  
> A karakterek és a hajók angol neveit használtam.  
> Az utolsó jedik spoilereket tartalmaz!  
> Köszönet MarySideHouse-nak és Nicoline-nak a bétázásért!  
> Előre is elnézést az esetleges hibákért:)  
> Wiebke

Nem hitte volna, hogy mindazok után, amin keresztül ment, Kylo Ren megadja a végső kegyelemdöfést, és száműzi őt erre a névtelen csillagrombolóra, a Temperance-re. Mindig is a Supremacy irányítására áhítozott, de Snoke-kal együtt az is a semmiben veszett. Lehet, jobb is volt így, mert nem biztos, hogy túlélte volna Holdo Admirális kamikaze akcióját. Bár ő is a hajón tartózkodott, amikor az a borzasztó szerencsétlenség történt, de Phasma kapitánynak köszönhetően a beszivárgókkal volt elfoglalva, és talán emiatt menekült meg.

Az Első Rend, az ő irányítása alatt, kegyetlenül morzsolta fel az Ellenállás csapatait egytől-egyig. Örömmel töltötte el, hogy végre egy határozott döféssel elfojttathatja az értelmetlen lázadásukat; annak ellenére is, hogy Ren dühkitörése miatt jócskán megcsappant a lőszer készletük. Dühös volt Snoke tanítványára, hogy így keresztülhúzta fenséges terveit.

– Uram, elfogtunk egy ellenséges hajót! – zavarta meg egy tiszt elmélkedésében Hux tábornokot, aki undorodva, komótosan járta körbe az új birodalmát. Nem ilyesmi, majdnem családias, környezethez volt hozzászokva. A felszereltség kevés volt, a tie fightereket is csak elvétve lehetett látni, s annak fele működésképtelen volt.

Épp terepszemlét tartott a rohamosztagosok és a tiszti állomány között, amikor félbeszakították.

– Milyen hajót? – kérdezte úgy, hogy egy pillantást sem vetett a neki jelentő tisztre.

– Egy YT-1300-ast, két utassal. Az egyikük egy lány, a másik pedig egy wooki.

– Milyen lány? – fordult a katonához, s abban a pillanatban meglátta, hogy a rohamosztagosok már kísérik a foglyokat bebörtönzés céljából.  Bár soha nem találkozott Rey-jel és Chewbaccával, de egyszerre tudta, kikkel van dolga.

Biccentet a két rohamosztagosnak, majd folytatta a szemlét.

 

+++

 

Hála a Jedi lány különös felbukkanásának, Hux tábornok úgy érezte, most már van valami, amivel meg tudja szorongatni a „Fenséges” Kylo Rent. Tudta, hogy az koszos guberáló Ren gyengéje, hisz miatta lett oda a dédelgetett álombázisa. Sosem fogja neki azt megbocsájtani, s eltökélte, hogy mindenképp elintézi Rent, ha már Snoke tróntermében nem is sikerült…

 

– Micsoda alkalom lehetett volna pedig – sóhajtott fel unottan, mikor elfoglalta az új karosszékét Snoke flottájából hátrahagyott csillagrombolón. Nem igazán látott még ilyen hanyag irányítóközpontot. Fogalma se volt, ki volt az előző tulajdonos, de az hatalmas disznóólat hagyott maga után. Tévhitben élt, hogy minden vezető az Első Rendnél olyan tiszta, mint ő. Ez is az az átkozott Ren műve, ide száműzte őt, a mocsokba.

Az összedobált könyvek és akták nem borzasztották el annyira, mint a kajamaradékok és a kilöttyentett ital látványa. Felvett egy mappát, és óvatosan próbálta tisztítani vele az előtte levő vezérlőpultot; oly nagy hévvel tette mindezt, hogy észre sem vette, hogy benyomott egy gombot.

– Átkozott kupi – vicsorgott.

– Hello – szólalt meg egy hang közvetlenül a feje felett a hangszóróból.

Összeráncolta vörös szemöldökét, azt hitte, hallucinál.

– Hello? – ismételte meg az üdvözlést valaki.

– Ki beszél? – kérdezte idegesen a tábornok. Vajon ki meri magányában megzavarni?

– Végre valami válasz, ki vagy? – kérdezte az ismeretlen jókedvűen.

– Ezt kérdezhetném én is, ha már beleszólt, legalább illene bemutatkoznia – hadarta Hux, és méltóságteljesen helyet foglalt a székében, mint valami kiskirály.

– Hoho, messziről felismerem ezt az akcentust – ujjongott az alak a vonal másik végéről, azonban Huxból ez inkább az ellenkező érzést váltotta ki.

– Ki szórakozik velem? – üvöltötte vékony hangján.

– Kedves Hugs, hát elfelejtette a bájcsevegésünket?

– Na ne – szólalt meg halkan, mikor rájött, hogy az a szemtelen pilóta játszadozik vele. Sosem fogja elfelejteni neki, hogy úgy megalázta a többiek előtt. Ren miatt eléggé csökkent amúgy is a tekintélye és akkor jött ez a senkiházi, és még jobban földbe döngölte.

– Szálljon ki az Első Rend frekvenciájából, maga idióta! – vette a kezébe a mikrofont és úgy kiabált, hogy még pár nyálcafat is kihullott a szájából.

– Micsoda stílus, kérem. Amúgy is maga használja az Ellenállás vonalát – jelentette ki Poe.

– Az lehetetlen, ez a frekvencia az Első Rendhez tartozik, maga az, aki betolakodott ide – mondta határozottan Hux, kihúzta magát és elejtett egy önelégült vigyort.

– Kedves mama meg van még? Adja át kérem az üdvözletem.

A vörös hajú tábornok képéről lefagyott a mosoly, s olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy feldöntött egy bögrét, aminek nyálkás, ragadós tartalma ráfolyt a vadonatúj, drága egyenruhájára.

– Francba! Fene egye meg az összes barmot ebben a galaxisban – rikácsolta, és mint az őrültek próbálta megtisztítani a gatyáját.

– Na, mi történt Hugs? – kérdezte Poe kíváncsian.

– Magának Hux tábornok. Tanulja meg rendesen a nevem, söpredék…– üvöltötte, s közben érdekes hangokat adott ki, ahogy lesöpörte a mocskot a ruhájáról. – az anyámat meg hagyja békén. Nincs joga, hogy a szájára vegye!

– Mit csinál közbe, Hugs? Innen úgy tűnik, hogy…– hallgatott el a pilóta.

– Hogy tűnik? Tisztítom az egyenruhám. Mégis mire gondolt, maga tökfilkó?

– Kmmm – krákogott hangosan beszélgetőpartnere. – Díjaznám, Armitage...

Hux keze megállt a keresztneve hallatán, elakadt a lélegzete.

– Vagy nem így hívják? Armitage Hux? Vagy használja az apja nevét is?

Hux nem tudott megszólalni a döbbenettől, ki ez a koszos pilóta, hogy ilyen stílusban beszéljen vele? Mielőtt összegyűjtötte volna a gondolatait és szentbeszédet tartott volna, Poe újra megszólalt:

– Szóval díjaznám, Hugs, ha nem sértegetne engem….

– Mert maga mit csinál? – vágott közbe a tábornok. – Mikor először beszéltünk, akkor is szórakozott velem, nevetségessé tett a saját embereim előtt. Maga lehet, hogy a semmiből jött, de nekem megvolt a küzdelmem, hogy oda jussak, ahol vagyok.

– Azt gondolja, hogy nekem könnyebb volt az életem? Hát nem…– mondta szomorúan Poe, és sóhajtott egyet, majd lecsatlakoztatta magát a vonalról.

Halk puffanás jelezte, hogy a rögtönzött kellemetlen beszélgető partnere már nincs többé az éterben. A nagy csönd közepette lerogyott a székére, hátrahajtotta a fejét és a plafont bámulta. Mivel azonnal kiszúrt egy hatalmas pókhálót a feje fölött, már nem tudott egy helyben megülni.

Milyen jó lenne a kis roncsvadásszal kitakarítatni az új birodalmát…

+++

Azt említett személy öt percen belül bilincsben állt előtte, jedi ruhában, félig leengedett hajjal és látható sérülésekkel a karján és az arcán.  A lány megtépázott külseje egyáltalán nem érdekelte, megvárta, hogy a katonák elhagyják a helységet, hogy belekezdhessen a mondanivalójába.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a legelső napomon, mint ennek a hajónak a parancsnoka, abban a megtiszteltetésben részesülök, hogy ilyen értékes zsákmány akad fent az Első Rend horgán – mondta nyájasan, de iróniával megfűszerezve a férfi, s közben felállt, és közelebb lépett a lányhoz.

Rey viszont nem reagált rá semmit, határozottan érzelemmentes arccal hallgatta Huxot.

– Hux tábornok vagyok, az Első Rend parancsnoka…

– Tudom, kicsoda maga, tábornok. A híre megelőzte Önt – vágott közbe Rey, és próbálta a legsemlegesebb hangját elővenni –, az Ellenállásnál csak úgy emlegetik, mint a Hosniani mészáros.

Legszívesebben itt helyben megölte volna a szemtelen jakkui roncsvadászt, mert az ő szemében még mindig az volt, de szüksége volt rá.

– A köztársaságuknak vége, az Első Rend átveszi az uralmat a galaxis felett. Elpusztítjuk az utolsó lázadási gócpontokat. Az Ellenállás, s vele Organa tábornok megszűnik létezni. Az első Rend lobogói fogják vörösre festeni a bolygók tereit – mondta átszellemülve Hux, és mellette kezével artikulált.

– Kinek szánta a propaganda szövegét? Nekem? – jegyezte meg Rey.

Huxot felettébb módon idegesítette a jedi lány arroganciája; elé lépett, és egy határozott mozdulattal lekevert neki egy pofont. A kesztyűs keze hatalmasat csattant a lány arcán. Hux kihúzta magát, és gúnyos mosolygás közepette nézte, ahogy Rey rémült arccal próbálja összekaparni magát.

– Csak azért nem végeztetlek ki, jedi söpredék, mert terveim vannak veled, de ha már itt vagy, kitakaríthatod az irányítóközpontot – köpte oda flegmán, levette a nagykabátját, és visszaült a székébe.

– Tessék? – értetlenkedett Rey.

A tábornok megforgatta a szemeit, újra felpattant a helyéről, odament a lányhoz, aki védekezésképen egy arasszal hátrébb lépett, kioldotta a bilincsét, és végül visszament a helyrére.

– Láss hozzá! Halkan megjegyezném, hogy a társad a foglyunk, tehát ennek fejében cselekedj – utasította a vörös hajú férfi, és mintha misem történt volna nekiállt az iratok rendezésének.

A szeme sarkából végig követte a kétségbeesett lány minden mozdulatát, ahogy tétován körbenézett, és nagy nehezen nekiállt a pakolásnak. Mivel az ördög soha nem alszik, egyik keze a pisztolyán feküdt. Kylo Ren mellett volt alkalma megfigyelni az erő használatát. Tudta, hogy a lány két másodperc alatt meg tudná fojtani, ha akarná.

Némi kockázat ellenére is megérte nézni a lány szenvedését, még úgy is, hogy sejtette, hogy Rey hatalmas önuralmat gyakorol. Sóhaj, vagy nyögés nem hagyta el a száját, némán tette rendbe a helyiséget. Hux időként felállt, és végig húzta az ujjait a bútorokon, Reyt ellenőrizve, és kárörvendve követte egyik pontról a másikra, majd megállt az ablakban, ami a hangár felé nyílt, és észrevette Ren összetéveszthetetlen hajóját.

A Legfelsőbb Vezér sötét alakja másodpercekkel később megjelent a hajó rámpáján, és magabiztosan, tiszteletet parancsolva vágtatott végig a rohamosztagos sorfalai között. Hux az ablakból fintorgó és lenéző arccal követte az útját, és már előre érezte a vesztét. Ren megérkezése csak púp volt a hátán, annak ellenére, hogy sejtette, hogy Ren a körmére fog nézni.

Hátrafordult, és Rey megmerevedett alakját látja maga előtt, ahogy a padlót bámulja. Amint a lány észrevette a tábornokot, összekapta magát, és folytatta a takarítást. Különösnek tartotta ezt a viselkedést, de hagyta kibontakozni a foglyot.

Három óra elteltével elege lett a mókából.

– Elég lesz! – szólalt meg hirtelen, keresztbevágta a lábait. Rey kezei megálltak, odafordult Huxhoz, és várta az utasítást. – Most, hogy mindent rendbe tettél, elárulhatnád az Ellenállók búvóhelyét!

– Nem fogja kiszedni belőlem! – makacsolta meg magát Rey. Hux lassan felállt, jelezve a méretkülönbséget, és ütésre emelte kezét, de félúton megállt.

– Áh, úgy is kiderítem. Nem vagyok olyan messze tőle… számodra valami sokkal érdekesebbet találtam ki – Elejtett egy kaján vigyort, és a felemelt kezével végigsimított Rey arcán, aki azonnal elkapta azt –, lepjük meg Kylo Rent egy kis ajándékkal. Őrök!

A roncsvadász reagálni nem tudott, olyan gyorsan csattant a bilincs a kezén, s két erős kar belékarolt.

– Vigyék a Legfelsőbb Vezér lakosztályhoz! – parancsolta, és mint aki jól végezte a dolgát helyet foglalt.

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem tetszett az első fejezet :)  
> Hamarosan jövök a következővel!


End file.
